Hey There Delilah
by IrishBabehLux69
Summary: Karmin Devine is the younger sister of Josh Devine, the drummer for One Direction. In the occurance of a tragedy Karmin stumbles upon Louis Tomlinson. The feelings grow for her and it hurts when she has to choose between leaving Doncasta for New York for dreams or staying with louis until another oppurtunity comes around like this one. First Fan-fic on here.
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight seeped through the small rectangular windows at the bar of the night club Corner-street Delilah. Technicolour lights were splaying all around the floor, a DJ was getting to work in the far left corner while the dance floor was absolutely crowded with party people dancing, talking and drinking. All of the walls were draped in purple and there was a huge clock up on a wall that stood out glowing, telling to time to whoever may need it. Karmin Devine casted a look across the dance floor before peering down into her tall glass that only had a dried up lime and a straw. Not wanting to drink anymore she stood up almost bumping into a guy who was tall and was wearing stripes. Taking absolutely no notice of his face as much as she would have liked to get a glimpse she reaches the front doors of the night club and throwing them open. She was drunk, but she was so use to it she didn't even show it. She turned and walked along the long queue of people waiting to get in. Girls were bobbing up and down excitedly and some were screaming. She shrugged it off as she walked _Maybe there was a hot guy that took off their shirt or something. _She turned the corner and stumbled into a solid figure and stumbled back before falling over and looking up at who she just rand into. It was Josh. Her brother. He gazed down at her pocketing his phone looking shaken up. "Josh?! What are you doing here?" She asked slowly getting to her feet rubbing her arm as he helps her up. "I-I was here with a few friends. But that's not important. Karmin, I just got a call." The last five words he said slowly, this isn't good. Karmin knew that when her brother slowed down he was choosing his words, very carefully. He looked up and down her body at what she was wearing, which was good for what she usually would wear to a club.  
She was wearing a purple corset that had lace which showed her curves the corset went into a ballerina skirt fabric that didn't stick up but flowed around when she walked, she was wearing a leather jacket that wasn't zipped up and ballet flats on her feet. Her blonde hair was curled slightly yet elegantly and seemed to compliment her outfit. Her chocolate brown eyes were big and her eyelashes fake, she wore mascara and eye-liner and smoky eye-shadow. Her eyebrows were pencilled only the slightest, they were visible enough without it. Her long tanned legs nearly gave way but Josh still helped her to stay on her feet. She stood up straight the wind making her shiver so she decides to zip up her jacket. Her eyes soften and she looks at Josh with a quizzical expression. "What about? Is everything okay Josh?" She asks looking around as though waiting for some ninjas like the ones from anime books to come out and slice their heads off. Josh cleared his throat uncomfortably as she looked back around at him. He looked as though he was struggling to get the words out. "Mum and Dad..." He began going pale and even paler. "They got in a car crash..." He finished looking like he was going to gag. Karmin stared at him in bewilderment. "Oh I get it April Fools right? It's a little late. It just finished." She looked at her watch. "2 hours ago." She finishes laughing hollowly. She knew Josh wouldn't lie about something like this deep down. "No... Karmin I'm serious. They were coming out to get us. And they... crashed with a truck" He says as he watches her cover her mouth and let out a muffled sob. She shakes her head refusing to accept this information. Soon she pushed away the emotions as she looked at him taking her hand from her mouth. "So, they are okay? Just at the hospital?" She asks weakly. But to her gravest surprise Josh shook his head. They were gone. The only family they both had left except each other. They were in Doncaster, 2 hours away from their house. They had nowhere to go. Karmin didn't even remember how she got to the Corner-Street Delilah. She couldn't get back home. Unless Josh figured out something. He was the brains. Before she knew it she was coughing and spluttering into a nearby trash can after vomiting. It was the mix of vodka and depression and distress. Josh rubbed her back soothingly not saying a word. Karmin stood up straight wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She turned to find Josh on his phone tapping aggressively. She wiped her cheeks but it was no use, there were more tears. She found a spot in the gutter and held her head in her hands. She was 19; she still lived with her parents. She had no one to go to. Nowhere. Then there was a sound of footsteps she swerved around to find 5 figures walking towards herself and her brother. The one on the right side at the very end was the shortest, he had blonde hair and of what Karmin could remember had an Irish accent. The one next to him was a little taller; he had black/brown hair with the tiniest bit of blonde. The one next to him had curls of brown and was one of the tallest. The guy next to him was the tallest, he had brown hair and was wearing stripes.. Just like the one at the bar. And the one at the end reminded Karmin a little of Josh. Just by the way he walked you can tell he was like a parent. Karmin knew who these people were; they were Josh's good friends. Niall, Zayn, Harry, Louis and Liam. They were One Direction. She had met them on a few occasions, they were great guys. Louis must have been the guy she bumped into in the bar. He had obviously wanted to come over to say hello. They all look at her with soft yet warm smiles. She stood up and soaked in their presence. She forgot how great they were in person. Just their presence was fantastic. Not to mention they were pretty hot. Louis looked at her up and down quickly before piping up. "You're Karmin right? Josh's little sister?" He asked politely. Karmin nodded surprised that he still remembered her. She folded her arms over her chest; her jacket was designed to look good, not to keep her warm. Obviously Liam had noticed her shiver because then he shrugged it off his shoulders and passed it over to her. She took it in her hands going to retort saying she was fine but he shook his head.  
"It's okay. I'm used to it." He said watching her wearing a worried expression on his face. She ran the fabric of his jacket in her palms before pulling it over her shoulders. She turned to Josh wiping her eyes from wet mascara. "Where are we going to go Josh? To stay the night?" She asked. "Louis. Louis lives here so we are going to crash there. And I'm guessing you have a spare change of clothes in the boot of your car?" He adds. And he was right. She always kept clothes and essentials in her car. "Zayn bought his car so he can drive Liam and Niall can drive with me so that leaves Louis with you Karmin. That makes it easy if we are in pairs. We'll talk there." He and the rest of the boys knew the way to Louis' house so maybe having Louis in there to guide her would make it easier.  
She and Louis walked around the building to the parking lot in silence before Karmin asked the question that had been playing on her tongue for a while. "How is it you remember me?" She asks as they get to her Mustang. It was especially painted for her. Her father arranged it. Just the thought of them bought tears to her eyes almost instantly. So quickly she suppressed the emotions. Louis looks sideways at her and laughs shortly. "You're different, that's all love." He replies instantly as if the words were just meant to roll off his tongue. Almost like he expected her to ask. "Different." She says more to herself then him as she opens the door of the driver's seat. She flings it open before Louis takes her wrist softly. "Yeah you are. And would you like me to drive?" He asks, his blue eyes locking with her brown eyes for only a short moment before Karmin agrees and goes around the back and sits in the passenger seat clicking her seatbelt as Louis starts the engine up. "Nice car by the way." He says grinning as he slides a hand along the dash board. Karmin laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road. She looks around the seat and at her back seat at the different bags of clothes, food, shoes, money, I.D., Pictures, make up and everything. This wasn't even half of her stuff. "If you don't mind me asking love, why do you have basically a whole bedroom in your back seat?" He says making a right turn. "On days I have no work I get up to weird things. I like being prepared." She looked sideways at him. "My job pays well so why not?" She shrugs adjusting her seat back so she is almost lying down. "And what exactly is that? Your job I mean." Louis asks turning his head to watch her for a few moments before looking back onto the road. "I'm a dancer most of the time. But I am also a caterer. My dancing career is flexible and fits with my catering career. And no I wasn't dancing tonight like a stripper. I was doing a catering job and I also do waiting at my venues so I had to dress up." She laughs to herself as she rests an arm on the arm rest looking out the window taking in the past events. Everything had happened so fast. Her parents gone and now she was in her car with a gorgeous guy. She runs her fingers through her blonde hair before something out of the window snatches up her attention. A very bright light that illuminated the whole road, almost a fiery light. No it couldn't be. It was too much like… fire. Karmin looks sideways at Louis after he just finished talking and then reaches her leg to the brake and presses down forcefully. Just as the car screeched to a sudden stop Louis opened his mouth to retort about her actions but she had already slid out of the passenger door and started running to the flames. The car crash.  
Karmin heard her name being called, most likely Louis. There were fire fighters attacking the licking flames, police cars lights were whirling around and an ambulance was packing up to leave. It was just like what you saw on T.V. Karmin didn't do what the main character would have done. Run to the flames screaming and chucking a tantrum while police hulled her back. Instead she stopped in her tracks staring blankly at the sight, she didn't know if she was crying, she didn't even care. She pulled Liam's jacket tighter around her watching black figures walk around. She suddenly felt a hand in hers, a soft yet large hand that was warm and comforting. The hand felt like it was suppose to be there, suppose to be in hers. "Karmin..." She heard a voice in her ear, speaking softly. It was Louis, at the words he squeezed her hand lightly pulling her into step with him. Karmin followed not even looking back. That was the whole point of life isn't it? Not looking back at the past. They walked back to her car in silence Karmin's head was down watching her feet touch the tar road. Once they got to the car Louis walked with her to the other side, not even letting her hand go. Not even making eye-contact she reached out to open the door, but Louis took her other hand in his. She leant up against the car and looked up at him with not much of an expression.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly, his eyes just screamed sympathy. Karmin looked up and back into his eyes realising just how tall he was compared to her. He was at least a head and a half taller than her. She sighed and shifted slightly. "Yeah.. Yeah I am." She replied taking a deep breath. "And if it wasn't for being here at the place where my parents died. I would have already kissed you" She laughs shakily pulling one hand out of his slowly before reaching up and resting her hand on his perfectly angled cheek. "So why don't you?" He says quickly leaning down just a bit. His eyes were scanning her face. "Because. It would just be too much to handle in one night." She took a deep breath before retracting her hands and sliding into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of tyres and gravel crunched as Louis and Karmin pulled up into the house were Louis had used for himself whenever he came to Doncaster to see his mum. It was a large cottage, but all of the fine details couldn't be seen in the dimness of the night. Louis helped Karmin take out all of the bags from the back of her car. The was leading them both to the front door. Not even having a key. She realised that point when she had reached the front door. Louis slide a hand through a gap between Karmin's waist and arm. He slid a key into the hole turned it and pushed the door open. Karmin turned to him and opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head smiling softly. She laughed softly and she walked into the dark cottage, Louis must have turned on the light once she had stepped in because suddenly the whole house was ignited with light. There was a large room on her right which was furnished with 3 couches, a large plasma T.V. , a coffee table, electronics, plants and pictures sitting up against the beige walls. "Just dump them here Karmin." Louis says heading over to one of the couches and dumping the bags on it. Karmin copied him and looked around the room and then at what she was wearing. She _had _to change. As though reading her mind Louis picked up a bag of clothes that had been laying on the couch, and passed it over to her.  
"Come on, I can show you your room and you can get changed." At these words her picked up the rest of the at least 10 different sized bags. Louis lead her out a door, down a hall until they reached the very back of the house. There were 6 doors and Louis lead her to the one at the end. He kicked open the wooden door to reveal a purple room, with a double bed, a dressing table, walk in wardrobe, a huge window curtained with satin blue curtains, posters of bands and celebrities were pinned on the walls, on either side of the bed was a cabinet both with lamps one with an alarm clock, also in the corner was a medium sized T.V. And a DVD player. The room was large and... roomy. Karmin stepped in and looked around curiously as Louis set the bags on the bed watching her. "My sisters usually come over, so this is where they stay." He says walking awkwardly to the door. "I'm just in the room next door, so if you need me I'll be in there okay?" He grins and slips out of the room closing the door behind him soundly. Karmin sighed rummaging through the bags until she found an orange hoodie, black tracksuit pants, a black singlet and a pair of socks. She slid them all on and headed over the mirror. She smiled as she scanned her eyes over the surface picking up a hair-band. She used the elastic object to tie back her hair in a messy bun. She didn't bother with clipping little strands back. She sighed in her reflection and picked up Liam's jacket sliding out of the room and closing the door behind her. Almost nervously she headed over to the door next to hers and opened it slowly. She found herself in a messy room almost exactly like the one she was staying in but a dull red colour. Louis was rushing around cleaning up. When the door opened he straightened up putting some things away and grinned seeing it was Karmin. "I have Liam's jacket.." She says slowly looking around. "When do you think they will be here?" She asks sitting on the end of Louis' bed. "You can leave it in here, Liam and I are sharing a room. We always do. He will get it." She sits beside her casting an eye around his almost clean room. "They've gone shopping for food and they're getting clothes. Well they haven't gone yet.. I think they are going to sleep in the car. But Zayn should be here in about 10 minutes."  
Karmin nods blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Louis watches her with a kind of satisfied expression. "I should get you some more blankets it gets pretty cold in the room your staying in. I'll be right back." He stood up gave her a look as though saying stay there and came back around 5 minutes later. He stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. "Zayn's back." He says beckoning her over to him. She stood up and followed him out of the room down the hall and into the living room to find Zayn laying across the couch nearest to the door tapping away on his phone. He looked up for a few moments and smiled in greeting. Karmin turned to Louis and said softly just so they could just hear her. "I think I'll go to bed." She waved goodnight at Zayn and was surprised that Louis hugged her gently before she set off to her room. ** In her room Karmin tossed and turned not being able to sleep for at least 3 hours. She turned her head to the alarm clock that was flashing bleakly in the darkness. It was only six. She sat up and looked around the room finding her blankets spread across the floor from her kicking them off of her body. She groaned and looked around squinting trying to remember where she was. Her head was reeling, stomach lurching and her eyes felt heavy. Her hair had fallen loose from the bun and she shook it out standing up. This was definitely the worst hangover. She picked up a blanket off the floor and threw it onto her bed in attempt to try and go back to sleep. There was no use. Instead she crept out of her room and closed the door softly behind her. Shops didn't open until 9 so Josh, Liam and Niall couldn't be back yet. She felt dizzy as she moved down to the door next to hers. She turned the handle and pushed it open finding herself in Louis' bedroom lit with the dim light of the lamps. She crept across the room to his bed where he was sleeping soundly. Karmin should just stand there and watch him sleep all night but she just wanted sleep. She nudged him, he groaned. She nudged again and whispered his name. His eyes opened and he looked up at her sleepily. "What's wrong?" He said groggily.  
"I-" She started finding the words. She sighed closing her eyes in pain wanting the headache to go. "I was wandering if I could sleep here... Just for tonight. I'm having some trouble sleeping." She opened her eyes to find him sitting up and moving across the bed in a swift moment. "Too much to drink hey love?" He asks softly patting a spot beside him before laying a pillow down for her. "I know how it is." He laughed softly. Karmin sat on the edge before swinging her legs over and onto the mattress. Louis pulled some blankets over her as she settled into the bed. It was a lot more comfortable and warm than the one she tried to sleep in. Louis was laying on his side watching her. She slid down and rolled onto her side facing him. "You look like you need to get something off your chest." He says softly. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen that's all." Karmin says pulling the blankets over her shoulder. She was already starting to fall asleep. "If that's all. Goodnight Karmin." He says rolling over in bed his back now facing her. Karmin tried to say goodnight but she had already fallen asleep. ** Karmin's eyes fluttered open as she squinted in the afternoon light. She lifted her head, her eyes widening finding herself laying on Louis' chest feeling his lungs move up and down as he breathed. She turned her head around to find his arm around her waist. Despite this, at least her hangover was gone. She moved Louis hand from her hip and slid off him. His eyes opened at her and he rubbed them sitting up.  
"Good morning sunshine." Karmin whispers. Then suddenly a bang could be heard from the front of the house. She jumped and looked at Louis then to the door. She stood up Louis close behind her and ran out of the room and to the source of the noise.

She found herself in a large kitchen, one of those fancy ones you see on a cooking show. It was her ideal kitchen, stainless steel benches, an island bench and it was all colour co-ordinated. She also found herself in the presence of 5 other people. Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry and her brother Josh. By the looks of it Niall had dropped a pan because he was just picking one up Liam talking to him saying something about being careful with Louis stuff. As Louis and Karmin emerged into the space they all turned to them grinning. Karmin opened her mouth to say something and turned to Louis who was standing behind her. "We found you two passed out in Louis' bedroom. Decided to leave you two alone to sleep, you both had a big night. Especially you Karmin." Niall said suppressing a fit of laughter. "Guys nothing happened if thats what you're thinking" Karmin said sitting on a stool at the island bench between Louis and Zayn. "She's right." Louis says peeling a banana and passing it to her. "You look like you could use something to eat." Once she takes it he pulls another one out of the fruit bowl and peels it for himself. She grasped the banana in her hand and looked at the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon, she had finally gotten some sleep. She sighed and stretched once she finished her banana. Louis turned to her after looking out the window. "Are up for a walk love?" He asks standing up, he was still in the clothes he was in yesterday. "Get some fresh air after last night." He adds helping her up. "I guess so." She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. When she moves her hand from her eyes she looks at the back of it to find smudged eye shadow. "Do you think I could have a shower first?" She asks. "Yeah sure, the bathroom is next to my room by the way." Louis says. They both head out of the kitchen and down the hall. Louis goes to his room and Karmin goes to hers, picking out some clothes and a towel taking them into the bathroom. She closes the door firmly behind her, feeling slightly insecure in a house full of guys. She turns on the shower, as high as it would go on hot. She add the cold water until it is the perfect temperature. She undresses and slides in tying her hair back not getting it wet. After 10 minutes she turns the water off and slides out wiping down her body, then she slides on an orange singlet shirt, a see-through whit button up mens shirt (from one of her ex boyfriends.) and denim short shorts. She releases her hair which is still completely dry, she puts on make-up and brown leather ankle boots. She head out of the bathroom and runs into Louis. Literally. Oof." The air had been knocked out of her as she fell and landed on her back. She sat up rubbing her shoulder which she had landed on. "Karmin! Im so sorry" Louis says outstretching his hand to her. She took it and let him pull her up. "Its okay. Its okay!" She says laughing her ribs aching slightly. "Im okay." She looks up at him, not even caring that his hand was still latched onto hers. In the sunlight he was absolutely gorgeous. They both leant in as though meaning to kiss but they both decided better of it because Louis let go of her hand awkwardly and she looked away and picked up her dirty clothes. "I'll just..." She starts and walks past him but he takes her by the hand once again. "Louis..." She says warningly. He opened his mouth as though he was meaning to say something but obviously decided against it letting her hand go. Karmin looked up and blinked. "Well then." She cleared her throat as Louis rubbed the back of his neck chuckling to himself. Karmin threw her clothes into her bedroom and Louis lead her to the front of the house. "We'll see you guys later!" The boys called. Then Niall added "Have fun love birds!" Its like somehow they all knew something was going to happen. But neither Louis nor Karmin knew what. **


End file.
